Zero to Hero
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Where did Sonic come from? Having super speed and aerokinesis is very odd for a mere hedgehog. novelization of Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis of the GBA and the prequel to my other story Catch Me If You Can


This story is a novelization of Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis of the GBA and the prequel to my other story _Catch Me If You Can!_ I do not own Sonic, Eggman, Elise, or Sam Speed. The others I made up. Read review and no flames plz.

Little Angles Foster House… in the front yard you could see lots of little girls play around having fun playing games. All except one five year old blue hedgehog with sad looking emerald eyes sitting in one corner…

His name was Michelangelo. His house was burned down and his parents gone with it. He had no place to go and can only afford to go here with the money found in the lost home. It was the cheapest foster home in Christmas Island. Funny thing was, this was a foster home for girls! A ball rolled over to Michelangelo and glanced over to it. He went to pick it up but a six year old timberwolf girl with orange fur, red hair and hazel eyes swiped it away.

"You! I thought I told you to stay away!"

"But I wanna play too…"

"Well I say you can't, cause you're a boy!"

"But-"

She flashed her razor sharp teeth at him. "I said BACK OFF!"

An elderly gray timberwolf walk over. "Hey! What's all the ruckus about?"

"That mean boy is again bothering us daddy!"

He glared at the hedgehog. "Is that so? Well then lad, looks like you got yourself another all day pass to the attic!" He pulled the boy's ear and dragged him over.

That girl was named Lucia the Timberwolf. Like most ignorant girls her age, she thought all boys were mean and rotten, which was one reason why she didn't like him. Her father how owns the house didn't seem to like him nether as he thinks of him as a trouble maker even though it Lucia doing the sabotage and blaming it all on him. Michelangelo had no one. All the girls knew that Lucia disliked him and no one liked disagreeing with her.

Lucia's father threw him in the attic and locked the door. That's right. He slept in the attic. It was dark and dusty and rarely cleaned. All the time he was in his room, he would always stare sadly at the picture of his mom and dad playing with him while he was six months old. It was all he had.

A week passed by and Lucia's seventh birthday was coming the next day. Mikey didn't expect to be invited; he was always left in the attic. He was surprised that Lucia gave him the invite.

"You… mean it? I can come?"

"Yeah, but don't get to comfortable, I'm givin' you a break Mikey, and I still got my eye on you…"

Mikey was really happy. This was the first birthday party he would ever go to. He did wonder why she invited him out of no where, but it wasn't like she wasn't gonna make him like a fool again…

Unfortunately, Lucia WAS plotting something. She and her friends came with a plan that would sabotage Mikey.

The next day, the backyard look like a princess castle as Lucia was dressed up as one. Everyone out to play games but Lucia's dad pulled him back. "I'm warning you now boy, any funny business, anything at all, and you'll be in that attic from now until Christmas."

"But I won't do anything, honestly…"

As Mikey was minding his own business, Lucia and her friends were doing something else. They had made this crazy contraption to trap Mikey and throw him in the birthday cake.

Unknown to everyone else, there was a spy-bot looking at the event. In an unknown flying ship, a mysterious over weight man eyed Lucia with interest. "Looks like that little girl is celebrating her birthday, and she seems very cunning too… yes, that's right! I'll just kidnap that timberwolf and finish what my grandfather started! I will see to it that the girl will get the birthday present she never forgets!" He had been working on a project but needed a small child to finish it. He dubbed it, Project Doomsday…

Back at the party…

"Is everyone ready?"

All the girls nodded at Lucia.

"Okay, the DUMMY is at the target. Go get em Rena!"

The pink monkey approached the unsuspecting hedgehog and lured him over. As if fate would have it, he made one small step and a rope trip got by the ankle and swung him around, and it wasn't pretty. After all that, the poor hedgehog was dropped into the cake. The father ran in. "Okay! What's going on now!?"

Lucia began to cry loudly as Michelangelo pick himself up. Actually, she wasn't really crying- it had been years since she really cried– but she knew if she screwed up her face real good and wailed, her father would give her anything she wanted. "I… knew… he'd m-m-mess up… my… p-p-party! He always sp- spoils everything!" She shot a menacing grin through the gap of her father's arms as he glared angrily at the boy. "ATTIC- NOW- STAY- NO MEALS!" And he pilled the boy by the ear painfully as all the girls snickered at him.

About fifteen minutes the other girls were playing around when they heard big marching noises. Suddenly a parade of robot trashed in. Everyone ran screaming for cover. Mikey happened to hear what was going on and wanted to find out what was up. He tried knocking the door down but it was for naught, so he tried something new. He back away a bit, took a running start and rolled into his soon to be famous spinball. He busted through and ran to the backyard.

When he got to the backyard it was in shambles. He hears Lucia scream and ran to the source. He finds Lucia and her father being advanced by a mysterious over weight man.

"Leave my daughter out of this!" A robot that looked like a chameleon knocked the father out.

"Daddy NO!" Lucia tried to reach he father but was held by skeeter bots.

"Now, now birthday girl, I have a special surprise for you," the man held out a small pistol and aimed it at Lucia, "Just a large dose of chaotic blood." He fires and Lucia screams. Michelangelo quickly jumped in the way and took the shot. He screams in agony as the blood took effect.

"MIKEY! OH NO!"

"Well not what I expected but he will do." The man said as the claws of his hover rider picked up Mikey's body.

"You leave him alone, you bad man!"

The man just laughed as he flew away carrying Mikey. Lucia fell down on her knees, wrapped her arms around her and wept. It the first time she had seen Mikey's valor sprit; something she never knew he had. She actually liked him to the matter. She didn't get the chance to say sorry. And now he was gone. As she though about that, she started to cry harder.

The blue hedgehog awoke to find himself tied up in a lab. The man smirked. "Good. You're awake. Now we can begin."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but I'm known as Eggman, the greatest genus in the world. I'm going to turn you boy into a doomsday weapon. My grandfather tried making something like that but the government shut it down because they feared it! Now I going to finish what my grandfather started!"

"But I don't wanna be a weapon!"

"That's too bad, shouldn't have tried to save you little girlfriend." With that, Eggman pull a switch and the boy screamed as energy flowed into his body. "Yes! It's working... Wait a minute, it's overloading! He's gaining to much power!" The machine exploded and the hedgehog dash out of the lab in incredible speed. Eggman sounded the alarm. "Get that hedgehog! I want him alive!"

The boy jumped out of the flying ship and rush into the Green Hill Zone with the robots chasing him. The hedgehog knew the bird bots were fast. He tries to increase his speed more but he feels himself being pull back. So he pushes forwarded and…

**BOOM!**

Eggman's eyes widen at the viewing screen. "Unbelievable! He has just broken thru the sound barrier! I did a better job then I thought. Now I must really have him!"

So Eggman attempted to kidnap the now speedy young hedgehog. He chased him through Marble Ruins, Spring Yard Factory and Labyrinth Mines. He always failed.

As the hedgehog continued to run, noticed something odd. "Hey the sky is on fire. That's weird." Run to the source of the problem: a particular kingdom of water. He couldn't believe his sight: a huge scary looking monster made out of fire was the destroying most of the kingdom. Then he saw a seven year old human girl confront the beast. She held out a glowing green jewel. As it shined brighter, the monster howled as was being sucked into the ground. Deciding he saw enough, the boy ran of in a blue streak.

So the hedgehog made his way through Star Light Highway. His speed caused quite a commotion and the police were put on alert. But everything the tried, traps, chases, road blocks, everything fail thanks to his speed. The police decided to send to best team fit for the predicament: the S Squad.

The boy was taking a breather, having to escape another horde of Eggman's robos. Just then he heard some car engines. Turns to see some weird racing cars approaching him. As they stopped, a 17 year old man stepped out. "Well hello, little boy. Aren't you out a bit late? It's two in the morning you know. Where are your parents?" The hedgehog turned to leave. "Hey, wait a minute! The name's Sam Speed. How bout' a race?" The boy smirked and dash off. 'Guess that's a yes,' Sam thought as he jumped back into his car and rode after the boy with the other cars. It was a five minute chase through the highway as the boy was way ahead. "Okay, I didn't want to do this but…" Sam activated nitro mode and blast right pasted the boy. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Now he'd have to reach the speed of sound to keep up with me!" As Sam continued to gloat, a blue blaze dashed right past him, followed by a loud boom. "No way! The kid just broke thru the sound barrier and is going over!" Sam stopped his car and stared up at the night sky hoping to challenge his new rival again.

The boy decided that he was done running away and went to confront Eggman in his lair, the Scrap Brain Lab. He had a hard time getting there but he finally made to the end. He dropped to the bottom of the lab and found himself in a dark room. "Alright Egghead, come on out so I can mess you up!" He shouted. It was amazing; the whole adventure gave him a heck of an attitude adjustment. The lights flickered on and he found himself surrounded by egg like robots as Eggman hovers over them. "Let's see you handle 3000 of my men!" The robots charged strait at him, but the hedgehog uses rolling spin dash to knock some out of his way. He managed to bang some of the robots real good. He sees one jumping over him and jumps in an upper cut destroying it. He swings another into a group of fifteen. Two minuets later, only 150 robots were left. He was getting tired so the boy something new… _"Bomb Blast!"_ He fires an explosion destroying all the remaining robots. The boy started to gulp a lot of breaths.

"My, my, my, I did a way better job than I thought. No matter, I'll just create a better doomsday weapon. I'll just set the lab on self destruct and be on my way!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted the child. He rushed up and jumped in the hover craft. The two struggled and had a hard time steering the hover craft. The lab exploded and the two of them crashed into a desert.

Eggman dusted himself, "I've underestimated you this time boy, I assure it won't happen again!"

"Well I guess this makes us enemies. And from on… my name is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Well fine then! Go on and make nicknames for yourself! We will meet again!" Eggman jumped back in his hover craft and flew away as the new hero dash off in the opposite direction…

…And so the legend was born…


End file.
